Dark Network
by KaydeeKing
Summary: Sora and the others have unlocked almost all of the worlds, but what happens to the digital worlds contained in its worlds? MMBN-KH crossover... Pls RnR


**::Kingdom Hearts : Dark Network::**

**Chapter 1:: Digitized**

"BOOM!" The whole Traverse Town was shaken by the fall of the enormous heartless. Sora, the key bearer, stepped up to the keyhole and, with the keyblade in his hand, locked Traverse Town. Ridding it of the heartless that once roamed its first and second district. "Whew," Sora said, catching his breath. "I'm glad that's over," Sora added as he turned towards Donald, the inferior mage, and Goofy, the peace-loving soldier. "Let's go rest! I'm pooped," Goofy said, motioning towards the house that Leone and his friends had claimed as hide-out. Upon entering the house, Sora greeted the people who were there. Leone looked up with a grin on his face. "Hey! Nice move," Leone said, "So how'd you find out the keyhole's location?" "I guess it's instinct," Sora said proudly, "I am the key bearer after all." "Oh yeah! That reminds me," Leone said. "Cid was here. He said he's got something for you. He's waiting for you in his shop. You might want to drop by." "Really?" Sora said, "I wonder what it is?!" "Come on," Leone said, tugging at Sora's arm, "Let's find out."

Just as they entered the shop, they were greeted by a soft 'poof!' Cid, who was bent over surveying something on the table, turned around to reveal a wide grin. "Ey Sora, come here a minute! I wanna show yeh sumthin'" Cid bellowed. Sora stepped up to Cid, who lead him into another room in the shop. Cid headed towards the table and, swinging around, held up something for Sora to see. To Sora, it looked like a small monitor with a speaker and three buttons. "What is it?" Sora asked, as he took the thing and surveyed it a bit more. Upon closer inspection, Sora found a card slot on the side and two connection ports at the back. "It's a PET, Personal Engagement Terminal," Cid said proudly. "It allows you to go into the digital worlds scattered around the universe." Sora seemed confused by this. "Digital worlds?" He asked. "Yes!," came Cid's sudden reply, "Every world has them. Even though you've locked the worlds doesn't mean you've locked their digital worlds." At this point, Cid handed Sora two more PETs and three decks of cards. "A pair is required to operate the PET," Cid continued to explain, "One is to be digitized, the Navigator, and the other to be the operator, who will send you ability cards every now and then." They then went out to join the rest of the crew and explained this stuff. Then they chose the pairs. For the Navigators, they chose Sora, Leone, and Cloud. For the operators, they chose Kairi, Aerith, and Yuffie. Inspecting a card from the deck, Sora noticed a familiar trait. He pulled out a card from his pocket and showed it to Cid. "Riku gave it to me," he said. "Well, this IS a rare card." Cid said. "You mean there are other cards for these?" Sora said, "but that must mean there are other PETs." "Precisely!" Cid said, "actually, this PETs have been mass produced in our world. Unfortunately, our world was destroyed by the heartless so only a few hundred of these are out." "Do you think Maleficent has one?" Sora asked, finally comprehending. "I don't know." Cid replied, "but who cares? You'll just beat her to a digital pulp, right? So what do you say we get moving?" "Okay! Let's go!" Sora said, putting his hand on the PET monitor. "Kairi," Sora said to his operator, "Jack me in!" "Uh huh," Sora nodded. She took the connection port, extended it to reveal a long cable, and connected it to the cash register on Cid's desk. Sora felt a sudden burst of energy run through his body. He looked around him and nodded towards Kairi, then gripped his keyblade tightly. A sudden flash, and then he looked around him. He was still in the shop, but he was alone. He noticed, though, that there were weird markings on the wall, as if they were microchips. Every now and then, a spark of electricity would run past these markings. He waited for awhile and then stood up. Out of thin air, green symbols dropped to the floor, filing up on top of each other. They formed a shape of what would look like a man holding a large sword. The green then turned to all sorts of other colors and revealed the digital Cloud. A moment later, Leone arrived, in pretty much the same way as Cloud. Again, out of thin air, a large screen appeared in front of Sora. "Hey, are you all there?" came Kairi's voice, her face appearing on the screen. "Yeah, we're all here." Leone said. "Good," came Cid's voice, "Now listen up! We are detecting a lot of activity just outside the door, so be careful." "Yeah, thanks!" Sora said. He was now attaching a new keychain on his keyblade. The keychain looked like a lion's head with a cross under it. "Wait, Sora!" came Kairi's voice, causing him to look up. "Hold out your hand. I'm sending you a new card." Sora held out his hand and watched as the green symbols fell onto his hand and turned into an asterisk. It was green and was glowing, it had a chain attached to one end. "The card said 'Passkey chain'." Kairi explained. Aerith and Yuffie also told Cloud and Leone to hold out their hands. Leone got a new scope for his gunblade, and Cloud got a new Materia orb for his Sword. Upon attaching their new accessories to their weapons, Sora's keyblade turned into the 'CyberKey'. It looked just like a normal keyblade, but electricity surged through it time and again. Leone's gunblade changed into the 'RifleBlade'. It had a rifle for a handle and had a longer blade than usual. Cloud's sword turned into the 'Rite of Passage'. The wrappings tightened around the sword giving it a glowing green color. "I think we're ready!" Sora said. "Wait," came Kairi's voice again, "I'm sending a complete list of cards to your 'Memory' so you can call out a card you would like to use." Another flash of light, and Sora felt dazed. He somehow knew all the cards he had in his deck. "All right!" Sora exclaimed, rushing towards the door, "Now let's get the heartless."

**Chapter 2:: First Engagement**

Bursting through the door, Sora jumped out into the open. He looked around him, his fists wrapped tightly around his keyblade, poised to pounce at any time. But the surrounding seemed deserted. He looked at Cloud and Leone, who were in front of him. They leapt at him and grabbed both his arms. He struggled and squirmed and watch them turn into powerwilds. He tossed both of them up with great difficulty and rushed at them. "Stop!!," came a voice from behind them, "MegaBlast!!" Sora stopped just short of the powerwilds when a flash came around. After the mist coming from the flash cleared, Sora looked at the two powerwilds. They had turned back into Leone and Cloud. The three stared at each other for awhile, then looked around for the source of the voice. Their eyes fixed upon a boy with a slender body, wrapped in what seemed like blue spandex. Smack in the middle of the chest was a round logo that looked like a gear. On one hand, the boy had a huge glove, and on the other, a barrel. At least it looked like a barrel. But it was blue, and smoke was coming from the opening on one end. "Wha- who are you?" Sora managed to ask the blue boy. "Oh sorry. I'm Megaman!" replied the boy, "You new to the digital world?" "Yeah. How did you know?" Sora asked again. "You didn't do an area scan before battle." Explained Megaman, "That's why you almost deleted each other. Illusionwilds have appeared all around Digiverse Town." "Ah! I get it," Leone interrupted, "The IllusionWilds made us see each other as enemies." "Right!" Megaman confirmed.


End file.
